l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Yojiro (TCG)
Bayushi Yojiro, the Honest Scorpion, The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer was a bushi and Emerald Magistrate of the Scorpion Clan. Family Yojiro had a sister, Bayushi Mikuru, who had married in the Otomo family. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Appearance and Demeanor Yojiro was considered handsome by his peers. He was a talented carving artisan. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Honest Scorpion Yojiro did not wear the traditional mask of a Scorpion samurai, preferring instead to wear robes with high collars that shadowed the lower part of his face. Emerald Tournament In 1123, as an Emerald Magistrate, Yojiro was given control over planning the Emerald Championship tournament summoned by Hantei the Thirty-Eighth. The Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko asked him to sabotage the tournament, to use his crafting to ensure Bayushi Aramoro became Emerald Champion. Yojiro gave to his sister Mikuru a kanzashi with mirrored beads, and she had to use it during the tournament to blind Aramoro's opponent during the final duel. Should the mirror's reflection be contested, Mikuru must offer to commit seppuku for the dishonor of the accident. Eventually, Yojiro decided that of he mst tip the scales in Aramoro's favor, so too should he tip the scales for his opponent, until they were balanced once more. He met Akodo Toturi, the other Emerald Champion finalist, and gave him information enough to warn Toturi about the deception. The Lion Clan Champion managed to overcome his blinded eyes, becoming the winner of the tournament and Emerald Champion, but Yojiro lose the trust of his Clan, included his sister Mikuru and the dangerous beauty Kachiko. If Yojiro would fail twice, Scorpion shugenja would bind his soul to a tree in Traitor's Grove. Whispers of Shadow and Steel When Bayushi Aramoro was arrested for killing Kitsuki Obo, a minor Dragon official, in the Scorpion-controlled City of Lies, Yojiro was sent to help investigate and bring the killer to justice. He was placed in an impossible situation, forced to betray those he swore loyalty to. Whispers of Shadow and Steel (FFG Web) He eventually discovered that Obo, a Kitsuki Investigator, had been killed ten years ago by Soshi Ezo, a master shinobi, and replaced by him. Ezo had created a rogue dōjō involving the forbidden art of kagenari, and Aramoro had killed him in order to end his illicit activities. Yojiro released Aramoro as innocent of the murder, and Soshi Aoi, one of the Ezo's students, confessed to killing Obo in revenge for his part in her sale to a geisha house as a child, only one victim of many. The Scorpion Clan was above reproach, because Ezo's activities were kept in secret, and Obo's scandalous activities at Ryokō Owari had weakened the Dragon power particularly among the investigators. Yojiro was personally praised by his Lord Bayushi Shoju. Toshi Ranbo Toturi appointed Yojiro as the Chief Magistrate of Toshi Ranbo. A Call to Leadership, (Lion Clan letter) The Crab Clan negotiated with him the bounty of its jade mine recently located nearby, which would go a long way toward replenishing their depleted supplies needed to fight the Shadowlands. A Call to Investigate, (Crab Clan letter) Emperor's Death Bayushi Shoju was appointed as Imperial Regent shortly after Hantei the Thirty-Eighth was found dead. His Lord sent his wife Kachiko to Toshi Ranbo in the company of the Bayushi Elite Guard, and he had instructed Yojiro on the conditions of her stay: conditions that would prevent her from undermining Shoju's duty any further. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock External Links * Bayushi Yojiro (for Honor and Glory) Category:Scorpion Clan Members (TCG)